


I need you

by jamesm97



Series: 15 Minute Fics [2]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, but their not actually related, written in 15 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She needs Brandon but she needs her family as well she can't help but want what she wants but she's going to loose everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need you

**Author's Note:**

> I was setting myself a 15 minute fic challenge all fics written in well obviously 15 minutes

She can’t do this, she needs to be with him she denied herself her own happiness just so Jude could be happy.

 

But she’s not getting adopted, she can’t get adopted and once Stef and Lena find out she lied about not loving Brandon any more she will be homeless again.

 

She could stay with her real father but she doesn’t know him and she doesn’t want to get to know him or his family either.

Sure he could give her the life she always wanted, maybe they could even give her the family love that she dreams about.

 

But she all ready has all the love she needs she has her brother, she wishes she had Brandon.

 

“Callie?” Stef asks stepping into the room, she heard the girls sobs in the empty house when she came home on her break.

 

“I can’t do this” Callie sobbed looking up her eyes are red and splotchy from crying and she looks devastated/

 

“Oh sweetie we will find a way to adopt you” Stef tells her going into the room to hug her.

 

“That’s the problem I don’t know if I want to be adopted any more I want to go I have to go because I can’t stay here. I can’t live here any more I tried to be the perfect daughter, the perfect sister but the truth is I still love him and I can’t pretend that I don’t any more” Callie sobs.

 

“Honey what are you saying?” Stef asks.

 

“I’m telling you I love him, I love Brandon I never stopped loving him. But I pushed it away because I needed you I needed Lena I love you both so much but if any one can understand forbidden love its you and Lena” Callie sobbed.

 

“Callie...” Stef sighs.

 

“I know you want me gone I will call my social worker and have him come by” Callie tells her.

 

“Callie your not going any where, we need to talk about this all of us we need to do something” Stef says.

 

“Like what” Callie asks.

 

“I don’t know but I can tell you one thing I need you too your like a daughter to me and we love you whatever this is we can work it out together” Stef tells her.

 

“Promise?” Callie asks.

 

“Promise” Stef tells her enveloping her in a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have an idea for a short 15 minute fic leave your comment below


End file.
